the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Isis
Appearance Isis is normally seen as having long raven black hair with a few violet streaks in her bangs that is typically kept back in a loose ponytail, bright violet colored eyes, and fair skin. It was previously hinted at that her hair used to be dark brown, but she had dyed it shortly after her brother's suicide. Her eyes are not naturally violet colored, she is wearing colored contacts in order to mask their real color. Very few have seen what Isis's real eyes look like, but they are actually a bright sky blue color. She has no intentions of returning her hair to its original color, though she had offered to do so in Season 5 when Alabaster pointed out the change. After the incident involving her World of Warcraft game during Season 5, Isis ended up becoming permanently merged with her Worgen character and thus has access to her new Worgen form. She gains quite a bit of height in her new form, but retains most of her defining characteristics from her human form, primarily her violet eyes and the violet streaks in her hair. Her fur can be described as a stormy dark grey color, and she retains her raven hair from her human form as well. The primary feature that differentiates Worgens from most werewolves is that Worgens generally lack a tail, and as such Isis does not have a tail in Worgen form. She gains new natural weapons in the form of sharp teeth and claws, along with the new powers she is granted since her Worgen character is also a Druid. Her ability to use psychic powers is not hampered when she is in Worgen form. Though Isis is able to control her shifting ability between forms at will, she will usually shift into Worgen form in a combat situation due to the mechanics within the game that cause Worgen characters to shift into 'Feral' form when entering combat. Because her Worgen character that she merged with is a Druid, Isis is able to utilize the Druid's shapeshifting abilities. The Druid's primary forms are the Bear, Cat, Travel (Cheetah), Aquatic (Orca), Stag, and Flight (Bird). Because she is a Balance-type Druid, Isis also gains access to the Moonkin form. Her Druid abilities can be used regardless of what form she is in, she does not need to be specifically in Worgen form to use her powers. It should be noted that Isis retains her defining features no matter what form she's in, such as the violet eyes and the violet streaks, making it fairly easy to identify her even if she is in animal form. When Isis unleashes her angelic powers, large wings sprout out of her back, and the snow white feathers appear to gleam with an ethereal aura. The wings are tangible and can be touched, though Isis reacts strongly when her wings are touched sometimes, either feeling like she's being tickled or even turned on a bit. The wings are only seen on rare occasions, however. Isis tends to not use them unless she's in an emergency situation or when she feels the need to. As far as clothing goes, Isis's typical choices consist of a houndstooth jacket with a dark purple and black kitten shirt underneath it, light blue colored jeans that are slightly torn around the knees, black riding boots, and a black collar with a silver cross on it that she wore in memory of her brother. She occasionally wears clothes that she borrows from others if they are offered to her, and will dress up for certain occasions such as weddings or fancy dinner dates. She isn't too picky on what she wears, but her most preferred choice are her typical clothes. Personality Isis is typically seen as a very kind and open person, almost always with a smile on her face and a cheery tune to her voice. She does have her moments of sadness, anger, and sometimes annoyance, but it isn't usually long before the smile is back once again. She does her best to see the good in everyone, and lend a helping hand whenever someone needs it the most. She shows concern for her friends, significant others, and even complete strangers, even if it doesn't necessarily mean well for her in return (Ex.: In the Season 5 short where she tried to help out a drunken and angry Elvira and nearly got assaulted for it). Sometimes she will even help out people in situations that might even be law-breaking, such as when she helped Kitty break into London's Big Ben at midnight to solve a local mystery. Despite this, Isis does have her own set of morals that she sticks to adamantly, and will not steal, murder, or commit any sort of crime unless there's any possible good reason for it (Ex.: Stealing from the rich to give to the poor, etc.). She will even rally behind a good cause if she feels that any sort of injustice is being done, even if it means getting involved in riots and other activities that could potentially get her into trouble. Despite her typically sunny disposition, Isis finds any sort of violence or discrimination against any of her friends, lovers, or even a stranger who has done nothing to deserve it unacceptable under any circumstances, and is not afraid of using force as a resolution to the situation. Her expertise in martial arts, in addition to her uncanny psychic abilities and half-angelic blood, make her a force to not be underestimated. Even still, Isis's abilities have their limits, especially in situations where she is either scared out of her wits or under great amounts of stress. While Isis is not one to hold a grudge, the same principle does not apply towards those who intentionally harm anyone she considers to be near and dear to her. Even still, there is a much darker side of Isis that very few have ever witnessed. At one point in time in her school days, Isis had become extremely despondent and did everything she could to alienate herself from her family and friends after her brother, Derrick, committed suicide and her parents divorced. She went down a path of self-destruction, one that would have left her emotionally dead and nearly took away her life. It was only because of Skully's support and friendship that she was able to recover and lead a normal life afterwards. Because of this and the times he's rescued her from certain death, she considers Skully to be one of her true best friends and feels that she truly owes a lot to him for the many times he's helped her. Since then, the dark side of Isis has been long buried underneath her cheery personality and bright smiles. The only people who know about or have witnessed this stage of Isis's personality are Scorcher (because she told him when she went to confront him in Season 2) and Skully (because he had witnessed it first-hand years ago). Therefore, they are the only two men that Isis feels she can trust wholeheartedly and unconditionally. Love & Romance Circles *First Circle *#Lydia Martell *#Arthur Martell *#Derrick Martell *#Lucia Martell *#Rifka Martell *#Alabaster Martell *#Serenity Martell *#Orchid Martell *#Gabriel Martell *#Sorin Martell *Second Circle *#Demeter *#Aurielle *#Scorcher *#Skully *#Golden Freddy *#Chica *#Bonnie *#Asriel Dremurr *#Blakavara *#Karma *#Hikari *#Jem *#Jillian *#Kitty *#Lucinda *#Renata